Betrothed Mating
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: While in the fuedal era, Kagome meets Hina and Hotaro. Hotaro promises his unborn son to Kagome. With the final battle ending, Hotaro gives his life to protect everyone and destroy the dark hanyou. So in her own time, Yukina comes with Hiei, her betrothed
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

A little boy was sitting in front of a young girl as they waited in the woods for their friends to find them. "Are you sure you can't catch any scents Shippo?"

The little boy shook his head no as he turned red puffy eyes to her. The girl wasn't doing to well, she was severely injured and the boy had no idea what to do. When he heard a twig snap, he jumped up and started growling at the disturbance.

It was a woman with light blue hair and turquoise eyes. She also seemed to be heavy with child. Her eyes snapped to the growling kit, then over to the young woman. "Is she alright?"

The kit quit growling, sensing that the woman meant no harm to them. "I'm not sure. She got hurt trying to protect me and we were separated from our friends." He started crying again as he grabbed the girl's hand.

"I might be able to help a little." The other woman whispered as she walked towards them. The little kit started growling again but did nothing in case she could help, though he was prepared to attack. She laid her hand on Kagome's chest and a pale blue light formed around her hand and spread to Kagome's wounds.

They slowly began to heal as the glow continued. It stopped before she was completely healed, but the girl would be fine now. The kit ran over to her and hugged her. "Thank-you for healing my momma!"

The pregnant woman looked at the human she just healed, then at the kit. "She's human, how can she be your mother?" She asked curiously. Neither of them noticed that Kagome had just woke.

"Well, my momma died when I was young and my father was killed a while ago. Kagome took me in and takes care of me, so I kinda think of her as a mother. She doesn't know that though, I'm afraid she won't accept me." The kit looked at the ground.

"Of course I'd accept you." Came a sweet voice that had Shippo snapping his head up and looking at her. The other woman did the same. "You're my son Shippo, I'd accept you no matter what." She held her arms out and Shippo dove into them crying as Kagome stroked her hair. "Thank-you for helping me miss." Kagome said as she turned to the other woman.

Said woman smiled sweetly at her. "Hina, my name is Hina."

Kagome smiled at her. "My name's Kagome" she then motioned to Shippo "and this is my son Shippo." Shippo looked up at her with tears and she smiled warmly at him, which caused him to smile. Looking back up at the other woman, she kept her smile. "What kind of demon are you?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "An Ice Maiden, or Koorime. Though I'm in a bit of trouble with my home."

"Why's that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Hina looked a little apprehensive. "I'm pregnant, but my pregnancy is forbidden."

"How can pregnancy be forbidden?" Kagome asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"My kind are self-reproducing, and we have no men in our village. Men are thought to be evil creatures, and I well... took a male lover. This pregnancy is a result of that and my time of reproduction."

"Does that mean you'll have two children?"

"Actually yes. One will have both my and it's father's characteristics, and one will be pure Koorime or Koori depending on the gender."

"What is the father? Is he going to help with the children?"

A sad smile crossed the ice maiden's face. "He was wounded and captured protecting me, but he is a fire demon."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kagome quickly apologized. She then looked at the older woman's belly and hesitantly spoke. "May I umm... feel the baby?" The female youkai smiled and nodded. Kagome gently placed her hand on the woman's stomach and before she could stop it, her aura came out. The pregnant woman tensed, but Kagome realized what was happening when she felt two little auras. She smiled at the demon. "It seems that my power wanted to show me your children."

"What do you mean?" The other woman asked curiously.

"I can sense a boy and a girl. The girl has an aura like yours, but the boy feels like opposing elements."

"So my little boy with have both fire and ice powers?" Hina asked with a smile.

"It seems like it." Kagome's aura swirled around her as they continued talking. Neither noticed that her aura was intertwining with both the demon and the babies. "Do you have any idea for names?"

"I think I'll name the girl Yukina, I'm not sure about the boy."

"What is his father like?" Kagome asked softly.

"He is powerful with dark black hair and deep red eyes, he was fast, when he runs it seemed that he is nothing more than a shadow."

Kagome started giggling. "Why not name the boy Hiei then, it means flying shadow?"

Hina's eyes lit up. "That's a wonderful name! I'm sure Hotaro will love it."

"Hotaro?" Kagome questioned.

"My lover, and I'm hoping to find him." Hina said sadly.

"I'll help you look for him. We can set out tomorrow since I need to find my friends anyways."

"Oh thank-you!" Hina said cheerfully.

"Let's get some rest for right now.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

The two woke early the next day, and Kagome found a few berries for them to eat for breakfast before she woke Shippo. They set off in the direction Hina had appeared from. Kagome still had her bow and arrows so she could hopefully protect all of them. Kagome suddenly stopped after a few hours of walking. She sensed something, and it was coming at them fast.

She told Hina and Shippo to hide in the brush with her and watched as a wounded demon burst through the clearing. At Hina's gasp and the demon's looks, Kagome guess who it was. "Get back here you filthy monster!" Came shouts from behind him as more men burst into the clearing.

They were aiming arrows at him when Kagome came into the clearing. "Stop this!" She commanded as she stood in front of the now kneeling demon. He was holding his wounded shoulder and breathing heavily. They all looked at her oddly. "I am a priestess and I refuse to allow you to harm this man!"

"He is a demon and needs to be destroyed!" The villages cried out. "I doubt you're a real priestess, no priestess would help a youkai, kill her!" They all yelled.

That was the last straw! A shimmering silver barrier came to life around them and stopped all the arrows, swords, and spears from hitting them. "I am the Shikon Priestess and this demon has done nothing wrong. You will cease your attacks on him or I **will **purify you, human or not!"

The humans all gulped and ran away from the now growling miko. The barrier fell when she knew that they were gone. Hina and shippo came running towards them. "Hotaro, are you ok?" Hina questioned as she held the fire demon.

Kagome turned to the demon and dropped to her knees in front of him. He flinched away from her knowing that she could purify him in a second. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly as she looked him over. Hina also looked him over and noticed the deep wound. She tried healing it, but didn't have the energy.

"Can you heal it momma?" Shippo asked as he looked at the fire demon.

"I can try." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. A silverish blue light erupted from her hands as she placed them over his wounded shoulder. The glow spread throughout his body as it completely healed him. Kagome gasped as she collapsed onto the guy. He caught her and looked at Hina.

"Friend of yours?"

Hina smiled. "Hai, and this is her adoptive son Shippo." She gestured to the little fox kit.

"Let's find a place to make camp." Hotaro suggested as he picked up the exhausted and passed out girl. The little kit had jumped onto his shoulder and was looking down at the girl. "How did you meet the girl?"

"She helped me avenge my father's death. I tried to steal her shards of the jewel, but she didn't care. I wanted them to be strong enough to take on the thunder brothers, but I wasn't. I got her kidnapped too, and yet she still didn't care. Just smiled and took care of me." Shippo said with awe in his voice.

"That is something."

Shippo smiled. "That's nothing. Our friends have all tried to kill, kidnap, or steal from her. Inuyasha attacked her to get the Shikon before Kaede put a subduing necklace on him that Kagome uses, Miroku first tried to kidnap her, then stole from her, then tried to kill us, and Sango was tricked into trying to kill us. Then she stole from Inuyasha to get her brother back but was tricked and injured badly, but Kagome refused to let her leave the group." He took a big breath.

Hotaro chuckled at the little kit. "She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She is." Shippo nodded.

"What are your friends?"

"Well, Inuyasha is an inu-hanyou, Miroku is a lecherous monk, Sango's a tajiya, and her companion a nekomata. We travel with them but we have a few other friends. The wolf prince Koga is in love with her though she's in love with Inu-baka. He loves her **and** her incarnation Kikyo."

"How is it she's here if her incarnation walks the land?" asked Hotaro.

"An evil witch stole momma's soul to revive Kikyo, but she managed to call most of it back. Kikyo is made of graveyard soil and clay, not to mention her ashes. She uses the souls of dead women to stay among the living."

They continued on for a little while, Hina started listening to their tales. They made camp a little while later and Shippo finished off with their last battle, the one that Kagome shielded him from.

They all awoke the next morning to the feel of a strong demon heading towards them. Kagome moaned and turned in her sleep before shooting up. Telling Shippo to hurry and get up before telling their new friends the same. Explaining that Naraku was looking for her and that they all needed to hide.

Upon finding a cave, Kagome created a barrier. It'd keep them from being sensed at least. Hotaro decided that they'd all need to eat and slipped out of the barrier to hunt and gather some firewood. He returned about two hours later with a deer. Kagome set about cooking it and telling Hina to relax and not help.

Shippo giggled at the pair. It was that night he asked Kagome about the demon adoption. She smiled and agreed to it. They bonded as mother and son that night and Kagome seemed to think he'd be able to pass through the well now.

They had been traveling together for two weeks and knew each other very well. Kagome hadn't been able to sense any of her friends anywhere near them, and that's when the attack came. Naraku was after her and her shards. Knowing who it was that was attacking them, Hotaro told the girls to get to safety.

Neither wanted to but did as they were told. Kagome started firing arrows off at their enemy when she felt them. Her friends were approaching. A smile played across her lips as she watched the fire demon fight on. She noticed a tentacle aimed at his heart and fired an arrow destroying it as her friends burst into the clearing.

They assessed the situation and began their attack on Naraku, ignoring the fire demon. Kagome continued her assault with her arrows until she felt a demonic aura approaching her. Instantly throwing up a barrier around herself, Hina, and Shippo, she turned to face the new demon. It was Hakudoshi.

He hissed in pain as he met her barrier, but he could not break it. Out of nowhere a fireball shot forth and stopped his attacks. While Kagome's friends fought against Naraku, Hotaro came to take on the incarnation.

Kagome kept her barrier up as they watched the apparition battle the boy. Hotaro managed to destroy most of his body, but the boy erected a barrier and escaped as he sent a final blast at the fire demon. Kagome quickly extended her barrier around him and blocked the attack.

"Thank-you Kagome." He said as he turned to her.

She smiled at him. "You're welcome." She turned back to her friends and fired an arrow at Naraku. Noticing that his incarnation was gone, he too disappeared.

"Kagome!" Came a shout as Sango threw herself at the miko just as she dropped the barrier. Kagome hugged her back tightly. "We were so worried about you!"

"Kagome-sama, are you ok?"

"Wench, where the hell have you been?"

"Sit!" Kagome turned to look at the hanyou. "Why do **you** care where I was? You left to protect **Kikyo**! I protected myself and Shippo! Hina saved **my** life! I protected her and saved Hotaro who then protected **us**! You have no right to talk to me when you chose to save the corpse over me!"

Hotaro and Shippo both started laughing at the look Inuyasha was giving her. He seemed completely stunned by her outburst. Hina however merely looked amused. "I think you've been around Hotaro too long. It would seem you've gained his way with explosive words."

Kagome turned a mischievous smile to the small ice demon. "Would you four like to travel with us?"

Hotaro started laughing harder at her question as the others looked at her questioningly. Miroku was the first to speak. "Four? I only see two people."

"Hina carries twins, Hiei and Yukina. So there are four." Kagome said with a smile that Hina wished to take from her.

"If the father is that fire demon that means the children are forbidden." Sango said as she stepped next to her friend.

Hotaro and Hina tensed as they looked at the slayer warily. Kagome however turned to her friend. "Your point?"

Sango shrugged. "Don't have one, I was simply asking. Should Hina ride Kirara since she's pregnant?"

Kagome laughed at her friend. "I'm not sure, but how about she will if she tires."

"Sounds good, let's get moving." Miroku suggested.

The two new members of the group looked at each other before smiling. It seemed that the slayer had no problem with them having children together, or the fact that they were demons.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

The two new members fit into the group quite well. Hina helped teach Kagome to control her healing abilities and Hotaro helped out in any of the fights. Secretly, the fire demon was teaching Kagome to use a sword. Sango had tried once but she hadn't got it, but Hotaro seemed to know exactly what to do to teach her.

Sango was also teaching her the arts of the demon slayer in secret, though Hina knew about her being taught both. Hina would also enjoy bathing with them, though she was now six months along. Kagome confided in her and Hotaro the secret of the well.

It was two weeks since she returned to the group that she decided to go home. She said her good-byes and jumped down the well with Shippo in her arms. Like she thought, he could pass through. It was when they reached the other side that Kagome happily called to her mother that she was home.

"Kagome! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Mom, I have someone that I want you to meet." Kagome said after she hugged her mother.

"Who is it dear?"

"This is my son, your grandson, Shippo." Said the priestess as she handed the kitsune kit to her mother.

It was three days later that they returned, and what they found was terrible. The village was almost completely destroyed and she ran to it seeing the smoke and feeling traces of miasma. Hina had a barrier around Kaede's hut, and although it was weak, it was holding.

Inside were all of the children and most of the woman. She looked around and saw that nearly all of the men were slaughtered and that the only ones still alive were barely that. Sensing her friends battling nearby, she told Shippo to go to Kaede's with her bag before running to them. Hotaro seemed to be severely injured, but continued battling anyway.

Inuyasha was wounded as well, but not seriously. Miroku and Sango were taking on the countless demons that attacked. Kagome threw herself into the battle with her bow and arrows, aiming and killing all demons in her way. Naraku was attacking rapidly, and so too were his incarnations.

Kana attempted to steal Sango's soul, but that was quickly stopped as Kagome fired an arrow at her. It was laced with a high amount of power that shattered said mirror and killed the girl. Moryomaru was her next target, though she wasn't sure if she could hit him.

That was when she felt it, immense power was surging forth and she turned in time to see Hotaro erupt into flames. Her eyes widened as she recognized what he was about to do. His energy level was rapidly decreasing, and he would die soon if not attended to, but it appeared that he would choose death.

His power rapidly grew as he pulled forth all of it, releasing a final blast of ki that destroyed everything in it's path. His power was great, but he was no match for something that could not be killed. The girl knew what he was doing, and so she placed barriers around her friends, and Kohaku.

She could sense the shards and that Naraku's heart was nearby. Kagura was too, but she took to the air and flew away seconds before the explosion happened. Tears glistened in Kagome's eyes, even as she felt the heart being destroyed. A quest that had taken them years had taken him mere seconds to finish.

The dark purple jewel landed at his feet as he collapsed to the ground. Kagome ran to the man that had become her master and friend. The others watched as she ignored the jewel and tried to help him. "Don't die Hotaro, you have a mate and children on the way!"

He held her face in his hands and smiled at her. "Tell Hina that I'm sorry, tell her I love her." Tensing as pain shot through his body he looked back up at her. "If you return to the future, find my son and take care of him, please? He will be forbidden, and I want him to be cared for. Look after little Yukina as well, and make sure Hina is safe."

"I will, but you'll be there too!" Kagome exclaimed as she closed her eyes and concentrated her power to heal on him. Opening her eyes, she saw that it hadn't worked. "Why won't it work?"

"You can't heal the dying... at least not those who have almost no life energy left." His eyes closed as he took his last breath. A scream from behind her signaled that Hina had just arrived and felt the connection sever.

"Hotaro!" Hina collapsed to her knees and Kagome grabbed the jewel, purifying it on contact as she put her arms around Hina.

"I'm sorry, I tried to save him."

Hina rested her head on Kagome's shoulder as she looked down at her mate. "Did he kill Naraku?" She managed between sobs.

Kagome smiled sadly. "He killed them all except Kagura, but she only wished her freedom."

"Can we bury him beneath the god tree?"

"Hai, we will honor him Hina."

"After we bury him, will you return me to the Koorime island?"

"If that's what you want."

"There is no other place for me to go." Hina said sadly as she held tightly to Kagome.

The ceremony was a long one as everyone in the village paid their respects. Kagome had healed all the people that she could, and Hina helped as best she could. Everyone healed and unhealed were there as they all said prayers for the powerful fire demon. He was one of a kind and he had died to save them all.

A grave-marker was placed where he rested, and it stated who and what he was. After the long funeral, Sango readied Kirara and Kagome told Inuyasha to take Miroku and Shippo and head toward Koga. Saying not to fight and ask him to wait for the girls to arrive. He nodded and the girls left upon Kirara.

They arrived at the floating island and was greeted by an ice demon that Hina seemed to know. "Hello Rui."

"Are you sure you want to stay here Hina, you could always stay in the village." Kagome offered as the pregnant koorime slid off the fire neko.

"I need to be here. I no longer have my mate to draw energy from, only my kind can help me now."

The priestess nodded sadly. "I must soon return to my time permanently, in August of 2004, come to the Sunset Shrine in Tokyo. I'll be waiting for you there. I'll meet both Hiei and Yukina and fulfill my promise to care for you all and show your son love."

Hina gently smiled at her. "I can't wait for you to be my daughter in-law."

Kagome's cheeks reddened as she looked at her friend. "Just make sure he knows."

Hina slid a hand into her pocket and slipped a small tear gem into Kagome's hand. "This is mine, shed for Hotaro. Keep it and show it to us when we find you."

Kagome nodded with tears in her eyes. "I'll be waiting for you to show up."

A sad smile appeared on Hina's face. "If for some reason I do not make it, I will make sure that my children do."

They embraced one last time before Hina gave a slight hug to the exterminator. The two girls left on the fire cat, hoping that she would be ok. Sango embraced Kagome too. "I'll check up on her every now and then. I'm sure she'll be fine."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

The girls quickly found where the guys were. A small camp was set up and the wolves were there with them, Kagome could also sense that Sesshomaru was approaching. They landed and Kagome slipped off of Kirara's back. Koga was up and grabbing her hands as amusement danced plainly in her eyes.

"My woman, how are you?"

Kagome smiled sadly at him. "I'm fine, but I'll be returning home soon... permanently. My dear friend gave his life to destroy Naraku, the evil hanyou is now dead." A look of relief flashed through his eyes before it turned to regret. "Kagura though still lives. You can still take your revenge on her. She fled at the last second, but all other incarnations are dead."

"Who was your friend?" Koga suddenly asked. Sesshomaru had just arrived with Rin and Jaken, but no one seemed to care.

"A fire demon named Hotaro. He was mated to my friend, an ice demoness named Hina. Hotaro kind of promised his son to me as a mate too." Kagome said as she looked at the wolf demon nervously.

"You speak of Lord Hotaro?" Sesshomaru questioned as Kagome noticed that Koga seemed shocked.

"I'm not sure, he never said he was a lord, though he was incredibly powerful. Did you know him?"

"I met him once, and he was powerful. It is a shame that he is dead though. His entire clan was wiped out in a single night when a large amount of demons attacked him, he was the last of his clan."

"We gave him a more than proper burial then. The entire village showed their respects and we honored him properly."

"You're promised to a forbidden child?" Koga suddenly asked.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well, yes. But I have a question." Koga nodded for her to continue. "How can a child made of love be forbidden?" She pulled her hands from his and moved away from him. "I need your jewel shards Koga."

Koga nodded wordlessly from the question she had just asked. He leaned down and removed his own shards. A soft glow caught him off guard as Kagome healed the small wounds from where the shards came. "Here." He said as he handed them to her.

"Miko." Sesshomaru spoke as he stepped forward. Kagome turned to look at him as he approached her and the others tensed. "Why is it that you don't care if one is forbidden, demon, or hanyou?"

"What a person is does not matter, blood does not matter, it is who a person is and what they do that makes them who they are, and who they are is all that should matter." She spoke wisely.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he leaned down next to her ear. "You are honorable miko, you will be a fine ally when we meet again."

Kagome was left speechless as he spoke those words to her. He then turned and left. She smiled to herself as she turned back to her friends. "I'll be returning home soon." She turned to Koga. "I hope that you keep your promise to Ayame." Looking at Sango and Miroku she smiled sadly and embraced them both. "You two had better have lots of children."

Sango smiled and blushed darkly while Miroku chuckled. "I'll make sure we do."

Lastly she embraced Inuyasha. "I'll miss you." She turned back to the demon slayer. "May I borrow Kirara?"

"No." Sango smiled as the girl sighed. "I want you to keep her, not borrow."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she threw herself at the slayer. "Oh Sango..."

"I have a gift for you." Sango smiled as she pulled out a box. Kagome opened it and gasped, it was a slayer uniform. "You've completed your training, and..." She gave her a sword that she had yet to notice she was carrying. "Before you ask, Miroku brought them for me."

Looking at the sword, she recognized it. It was a sword like the one Hotaro used. "Is this?"

"Yes, he said he wanted you to have it. They were planning on leaving soon and he wasn't sure he'd be at the village when you got back."

Kagome cried harder and hugged the girl closer. "You'll always be my sister Sango. Just like Miroku is my brother." The two smiled at her as she looked at the upset kit. "Say your good-byes Shippo, we need to be leaving." The kit's eyes lit up and he jumped up to hug her. "You didn't honestly think I'd leave my son here, did you?"

Shippo said his good-byes to everyone before they set off on Kirara. They first headed toward the village and said their good-byes to Kaede before Kagome grabbed her things. Among them was a powerful sword that she would give to Hotaro's son. It was his sword, and she would be the one to pass it down.

He wanted her to do it for some reason, and she simply could not deny him. They left through the well and Kagome was happy to find that Kirara had made it. She climbed out and stood before the well as she placed the final shards together and made the jewel whole. A faint pulse was felt as it began to glow brightly before fading into her chest.

The tama had now joined with her body and added it's power to hers, as well as it's knowledge. She wasn't all that strong, but she'd be able to take down most demons on her own. She could gain fangs and claws at will now, she had the pointed ears, a demonic life span.

She sighed as she led her son and companion into her house, their house. Things would now be changed. It was the middle of July, so she had a month to wait for her friend to come find her. Hopefully the boy she was promised to would be nice, but knowing her luck, it's be another Inuyasha.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

They were all training at Genkai's shrine because they had nothing better to do. Keiko was talking to Yukina and Boton while the guys spared. Keiko was a very pretty girl with shoulder length mouse brown hair and dark brown eyes, Yukina had turquoise hair and crimson eyes, while boton had light blue hair and pink eyes.

The guys which consisted of Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all sparing with each other. Since Yusuke's demon had awoken, he needed to spar with someone stronger and since Hiei would kill Kuwabara if they spared, Hiei was sparing Yusuke. Kurama and Kuwabara were also sparing each other.

Yusuke had slicked back black hair and honey brown eyes, Hiei has gravity defying black hair with a white star-burst and crimson eyes, Kurama had shoulder length blood red hair and emerald green eyes, and reddish orange elvis style hair and black eyes.

The boys all took a break and wondered over to the girls, Yukina seemed almost sad. Kuwabara noticed and instantly tried to figure out the problem. "What's wrong Yukina?"

The ice maiden sighed as she looked up to him. "I still haven't been able to find my brother and I really need to."

"Why the sudden urgency?" Yusuke asked.

A slight smile played across the girl's face. "Next month is August and I'm going to be meeting someone. I'm supposed to take my brother with me, because they're kind of betrothed."

Hiei nearly fell out of his tree, Kurama's eyes widened, and Yusuke fell over laughing. Kuwabara looked confused. "How are they betrothed?"

Yukina sighed again. "Mother wouldn't tell me much because Rui was always listening, but mother said I had someone I needed to meet. She wished she could come too, but she doubted she'd survive to the time the meeting was set. She said that our father promised my brother to a priestess who could time travel."

"A priestess?" Kurama questioned.

"Hai, mother met and healed her while she was pregnant with my brother and I. Momma said she also saved father from death and healed a serious injury he had, though she collapsed on top of him afterward. Mother never spoke of father, but when she did she'd get upset and stop quickly. She said he died a few months before we were born."

"So your father promised your twin brother to a priestess they had only known for a short time?" Boton questioned.

"Hai, I'm not sure why though. I'm to meet her next month though."

* * *

Hiei had taken off shortly after hearing about being betrothed to a human woman. He had no idea why his father would do that, or who his father even was. Not even Yukina knew his father. Rui had never met him because he had died before his mother returned, so no one could actually tell him about the man.

He sped threw a forest and stopped in one of the trees. He felt a human approaching and almost sighed. He hated being around humans, they were highly annoying. This one however seemed to sense him as she looked right at where he was. "What is it with demons and trees?" She asked herself before she sighed.

He jumped from his tree and glared at her. "How did you know I was here?"

"I sensed you." She answered, smiling at his glare.

"Humans shouldn't be able to."

Her smile widened as she looked at him. "Who said I'm a human?" Turning from him she continued onward before she found a katana at her throat.

"Onna, what are you?"

She moved her hand up and let her fingers ghost across the blade as tears threatened to fall at the memory of her friend. "Firefly..." She softly whispered.

Hiei was confused by her actions, but didn't show it. Instead his eyes narrowed as he shook her a little. "Answer me onna."

Kagome sighed and somehow pushed him and the blade back mumbling about stupid demons and not using her name. "My name is Kagome, not onna."

Hiei growled. "That's not an answer."

_So he's easily irritated. Kagome_ looked at him as her eyes glinted mischievously. "I don't give answers to strange youkai."

"You will answer me."

"I also don't take orders. I am me, exactly **what** I am matters not."

"You are irritating."

"You are cute." Kagome said with a smirk.

It was a mere second before she was again pinned to the tree. "I. Am. Not. Cute." He ground out.

"Fine, you're devilishly handsome."

Hiei actually looked dumbfounded. First she says he's cute and he practically threatens her so she calls him handsome? There had to be something wrong with her. "You are a strange onna." He said as he dropped her.

She actually started laughing, and it sounded like delicate wind chimes on a morning breeze. He had to admit that the onna was quite beautiful with her waist length onyx hair, sapphire eyes, and a body that'd put any man's dreams to shame.

Suddenly she looked down at her watch and eeped. "I have to pick up my son!" With that she took off with an almost inhuman speed.

He just stared after her as she left, not really thinking clearly. The woman had just stood up to him and lived, she had even been defiant. He shook off the odd feeling of peace she gave him and left, heading for Genkai's.

* * *

Kagome had taken off quickly after her meeting with the demon. He reminded her somewhat of Hotaro, but she brushed it off. What she needed to be thinking about was how she's make it up to Shippo, she had forgotten to check the time and needed to pick him up from their house.

He was being watched by her grandfather, and she was supposed to take him out about a half hour ago. She was now seventeen years old, but she had already finished high school. Her mother allowed her to be home-schooled and so she was able to graduate a year early.

She arrived in time to see her son and Souta playing outside. Inviting her younger brother along, she apologized for not being there on time. Her mother came out and told them that they'd be visiting her aunt for the rest of summer break and that if she wanted, Souta could stay with her.

After looking into the boy's pleading eyes she agreed that he could stay. How could she refuse the puppy pout? The three left the house after saying their good-byes, and headed into town. Hopefully they'd go to the arcade, at least Souta wanted to.

And so they did. Souta taught Shippo how to play and they began playing as many games as they could, at least until they bumped into someone familiar. "Yusuke?" Souta asked as he looked at the teen.

Said teen turned and looked at the boy. "What ya want?"

Souta launched himself at the teen and hugged him tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever, sis is here with me!"

"Souta?" Yusuke asked the boy weakly.

"Hai, come on." He said as he dragged the teen toward his sister.

Another boy was following him and trying not to laugh, at least he was until they saw who the boy was leading them to. She turned upon sensing Souta behind her, she then noticed the other two boys. "Hello." She said un-surely.

"Kagome?" The honey eyed boy asked.

"Yusuke!" She squealed as she flung herself at him. He caught her as he let go of the boys hand.

"Urameshi, what about Keiko?" The forgotten boy demanded.

Before he could answer, Kagome turned to him. "Kazuma?" Said boy just looked at her. "Do you remember me, I'm Yusuke's cousin?"

"I remember you, you used to be picked on a lot."

Kagome laughed slightly nervous. "Yeah, well I don't have that problem anymore."

"Momma, who're they?" Asked a red head as he walked up to them.

The two boys looked between her and Shippo so she sighed. "Shippo, this is my cousin Yusuke and his friend Kazuma, guys, this is my adopted son Shippo."

"You adopted a boy?" Kazuma asked stupidly.

"Hai, and don't ask for reasons, they are my own." She looked at the two boys. "We should really be getting home, stop by the shrine soon Yusuke! And say hi to Aunt Atsuko for me!"

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

It was now August and Yukina was ready to leave. She **really** wanted to meet her parents friend, and hopefully learn about her father. For some reason all of her friends were there, minus Botan and Shizuru. Even Hiei seemed to be accompanying her. They reached their destination and Yusuke seemed to be in shock. "This is my cousin's house."

That caught Hiei's attention. No way would he allow himself to be betrothed to anyone related to the detective. They climbed the steps with both Yusuke and Kuwabara complaining about the number of them. When they reached the top, they saw two children running around and playing.

At least they were until they noticed their group. The older boy launched himself at the detective. "Yusuke!"

Then to his surprise, the young woman he had spoken with the other day emerged from the house. "Yusuke, Kazuma, I see you've brought other friends as well."

Yusuke looked at her and shrugged. "Actually, Yukina brought us."

The girl's eyes brightened dramatically as she looked at the group before spotting my sister. With a delighted squeal she threw herself at my sister. "Yukina!"

That name seemed to catch the little boy's attention as he came flying towards Hiei's sister as well. He also hugged her tightly and she giggled. "You must be Kagome."

Said girl stepped back and nodded. "Hai. Where's Hina?"

Yukina's eyes saddened. "She passed away years ago from depression. My brother was thrown off the island shortly after his birth."

"WHAT!!" She screamed. "Dammit! I knew I should've made her stay in the village!"

"Momma wouldn't have stayed." Yukina said sadly, before perking up a little. "I'm still looking for my brother, will you help me."

The girl giggled. "Of course I will, I want to meet the one Hotaro promised me as a mate."

"Was that my father's name?" Yukina asked excitedly.

"Hai, did your mom not talk about him much?"

"No, Rui was always nearby and it was her that threw my brother from the island."

Kagome's eyes darkened suddenly. "**She** is the one that did it? She was your mother's friend! I'll kill her if I ever get my hands on her!"

"She had no choice, it was the elder's orders. She gave us each a tear gem though."

Kagome smiled sadly. "I have one too." She slowly pulled out her necklace and everyone gasped at it. "She shed it for Hotaro and wanted me to have it to remember them both by. Though I think his gift was enough."

Yusuke finally broke things up. "Can we go inside and talk, it seems there are a lot of secrets at the moment."

Kagome looked at her cousin before nodding. She completely forgot that everyone else was there. "Sure." She looked down at the boys. "Time to go inside."

"But momma, I wanna keep playing." Shippo whined as Souta pouted and agreed.

"Both of you inside this instant. Shippo, no pocky. Souta, no video games." That's all it took for them to run right into the house. She laughed and shook her head, motioning for everyone to follow.

They all sat down on the couch as Kagome went upstairs to get something. She came back down holding a photo album. "Do you want to know my story, or hear about your father first?" She asked softly.

"I wanna know how the hell you know about demons!" Yusuke demanded.

Kagome's sweet voice had him gulping. "Yusuke..." She walked up to him and hit him, **hard**.

"Fuck, that hurt!"

That got him hit again. "Keep crying and I'll give you something to **really** cry about." She threatened as he gulped. "And no cussing in front of the boys!"

"I'd like to know about my father." Yukina spoke nervously.

Kagome smiled at her and handed her the photo album, She opened it and saw her mother with a smiling man who looked quite similar to Hiei. "That is Lord Hotaro, he had his own clan though it was destroyed. A horde of demons attacked them and he was the only survivor. He was extremely powerful and very good with the sword.

He was sweet when he wanted to be, but a had a very bad temper." Shippo started snickering at that. "He loved Hina very much."

"He certainly did have a bad temper." Shippo snickered. "He lit Miroku's hand on fire for groping Hina."

Kagome laughed at that. "He also set Inuyasha's clothes on fire for calling me wench. "

"Remember how he set Miroku's robes on fire when he caught him peeking at you in the hot springs?"

"Yeah, boy I thought he was dead that time. Not only did he have to avoid my arrows and Sango's weapon, but he had to deal with Hina's ice shards and Hotaro's sword."

"He sure was protective of us." Shippo sighed.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes at that thought. "You're always protective of those you care for."

"I know, that's why you took those hits for me during the battle, and why you took the arrow aimed at Inuyasha."

"It's also why your father surrounded us in foxfire during Hiten's attack." There was a little sadness in the kit's eyes before Kagome popped out of her chair. "Who wants ice cream?"

Kurama watched as the kit immediately brightened. "I do momma!"

Sneaking a glance at Hiei, Kurama smirked. "Why don't we all have some?"

"Hn."

Kagome left and returned a few minutes later with **a lot** of ice cream. She handed sundaes to everyone, even Hiei. Yukina spoke up while eating hers. "How did father die?"

Kagome looked at her extremely sadly. "He was very powerful, but Hakudoshi was skilled too. The brat could also regenerate and produce barriers, so your father was outdone. I felt his ki rise just before he did what no one else could.

Inuyasha an inu-hanyou, Sango a tajiya, Miroku a cursed buddhist monk, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Koga, and myself as well as many others all tried to kill a powerful hanyou named Naraku. He had the power of the almost full Shikon-No-Tama, and no one had even been able to kill him.

He did though. With the last of his energy he created an explosion of power that destroyed everything near it. We were near the destroyed village, but I had caught his eye and known what he was going to attempt so I threw up barriers around everyone on our side. Hina was in Kaede's hut protecting the women and children while most of the men lay injured around the village.

I tried to save him, but he didn't have enough life energy for me to heal him. He died in my arms while I yelled at him, telling him to live. He knew I had to return to this time and made me promise to take care of everyone for him when we met. He also asked me to give something to his son for him."

"You were with my father when he died?" Yukina asked in tears.

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yes, it was only a few weeks ago that we celebrated his funeral. At the time, we didn't know of his status as lord, but we still honored him. The entire village paid their respects." Looking at the now crying girl her smile brightened a little. "Would you like to pay your respects too?"

Everyone looked at her startled before Yukina slowly nodded. "Yes please." Kagome stood and offered the ice maiden her hands. She then lead her outside to the Goshinboku to the little headstone that sat beneath the tree. Yukina read some of it and started crying. "Father."

"He's buried on the shrine grounds?" Keiko asked.

"Hai. This is the God Tree, and it was in the middle of Inuyasha's forest when he was buried."

"When did you get your wounds sis?" Souta asked. He had listened into the stories.

"I was battling the demons and Moryomaru. Not to mention I had to take out Kanna. If only I had taken out Hakudoshi first."

"But momma you couldn't have. Hotaro only succeeded because he also hit the heart with his attack." Shippo said as he looked at his mothers sad eyes.

"Hai, I know." She turned to the others. "May I know all of your names now?" She was very curious about the spikey haired one. His aura seemed to be two clashing elements, like fire and ice. Focusing her senses, she felt it. He had one of Hina's tear gems.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama." The red head said as he kissed her hand. He then pointed to the brunette girl. "That is Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko" he then pointed to the other demon "and that is Hiei."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. "You look almost exactly like Hotaro, you have his eyes, Hina's tear gem, you're Yukina's twin."

Everyone paled except Yukina who was now looking at her strangely and Kuwabara who seemed confused. Hiei simply glared at her. The tiny ice maiden looked at the onyx haired girl. "How do you know by his name? On second thought, how did you know my name?"

Kagome smiled at the memory. "I helped her with the names." She suddenly giggled. "I actually thought of his name, while your mother thought of yours. It was the day before we found your father being attacked by a group of village men. I still can't believe they called me those things."

Shippo started laughing. "Yeah, but it was funny seeing their faces when a big silver barrier surrounded you two."

Kagome laughed a little at that. "It was especially funny when they ran at my threat to purify them."

Kurama just looked at her. "You threatened to purify humans **and** you named Hiei?"

"Hai, in fact I was the one that told her she was having a boy with both ice and fire powers and a girl with ice powers. She even helped me save Kohaku."

Yukina was looking at Hiei who was waiting for her to speak. "Are you really my brother?"

He looked at her waiting for her rejection, but looked away as he answered hesitantly. "Hai."

He was not prepared for when she flung her arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd be better off not knowing. You'd be safer, I am the Forbidden Child after all."

No one expected the next outburst. "Why the **hell** do people keep calling you forbidden dammit! You are **NOT**! I swear I'll strangle the next person that says that!"

Everyone just looked at her as Shippo rolled on the ground laughing. "I think you surprised them mom."

"Who cares, first Hina talks about how it's **forbidden**, then Sango asks if they know it's **forbidden**, then Koga yells at me asking why I'm betrothed to something **forbidden**! Dammit, a child made of love is in **no way** fucking **forbidden**!"

Shippo was laughing even harder now. "You should've seen the look on Koga's face when she flipped out at him for calling you that. It was hilarious, she was cold to him and everything!"

"Well he deserved it. I don't see how a child can be forbidden. It's worse than what they do to hanyous. I mean look at Jinenji, he never hurt anyone and he's covered in scars from the villager's attacks."

That made Shippo quit laughing before he cracked up again. "I remember how you were laughed at about that."

Everyone looked at him and Kagome cocked her head curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"You weren't scared of Jinenji at all, in fact you stood up to Sesshomaru and Naraku, but you flipped out because of a worm!" Now Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Souta were laughing."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her son. "Run." Shippo gulped and took off with Kagome chasing him. She caught him easily and proceeded to tickle him.

Yusuke was still laughing at her. "I forgot about her fear of bugs."

"Oh Yusuke..." She sang sweetly.

"Oh shit." He took off off, only to be tackled and hit.

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Everyone was back inside the shrine as Kagome listened to their stories. Hiei continued to glare at her though and wouldn't tell his. Yukina seemed to be very happy now. When they were done, she asked if there was anymore Kagome could tell them about her and Hiei's father.

Instead of telling everyone, she asked that everyone leave except Hiei and Yukina. What surprised most people was that Hiei was actually staying. The others left, Yusuke promised to stop by soon. Kagome smiled and waved them off before she returned to her seat next to Yukina.

She began her story of how they met and stayed together for two weeks, then how they continued the journey for another two weeks. "According to Shippo, he carried me to our camp after I had healed him. I didn't even know that I was capable of healing, I just went off instincts."

"Onna, you could've purified him."

Kagome gave a very inhuman growl as she stood up and walked over to him. She started poking him in the chest as she spoke. "My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME dammit! Not wench, bitch, onna, or any other degrading name that you idiotic male demons can think of!"

Hiei just looked at her like she was crazy. "You will refrain from touching me." He growled out at her.

She smirked at him, before it turned mischievous. "How are we to mate if you don't want me touching you?"

His eyes widened at her question, causing both girls to start giggling. Yukina was the first to speak. "I can't wait for you to be my sister in-law."

"Who said I'd be mating with this **human**?"

"Your father." Said Kagome as she stood up. "Which reminds me." Quickly running upstairs, she disappeared. She returned carrying a sword in a sheath. There was a dragon carved into it and was painted a crimson color. The sword itself was steel inlaid with gold and silver.

"What is that?" Yukina asked with her eyes glued to it.

Kagome smiled sadly at the blade as she unsheathed it. Dark black flames licked the edges as she concentrated on it. Power surged forth with more intensity then any other sword had. The power pulsed around it, quivering throughout the air as the two demons watched. "This is Gouka. It was made with your father's fang and carriers the power of Hell's Fire, hence it's name. He wanted me to give it to Hiei for him."

She carefully handed him the sheath and sword. He looked at it before looking at her. "Why did he want you to give it to me?"

"I'm not sure, but he gave it to me as he was dying. It's the sword that he used, but it had more power then I just showed you. Especially in the hands of a fire demon who can control it better. Hotaro taught me a little of it's control, but not all."

"Was our father good with a sword?" Yukina asked.

Kagome smiled at her and nodded. "He was the best that I know. Sango tried teaching me to use a sword, but I never got the hang of it until he taught me. He said that I'm pretty fast and really good."

"How good are you?" Yukina asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I could take on Sango and Inuyasha, but never Hotaro. He was just way too good. I have a sword that he had made for me though."

Hiei instantly snapped his eyes from the sword and onto her. "He made you a sword?"

"Hai." An idea suddenly came to her. "Wanna spar with me?"

His eyes widened slightly before a dark smirk overcame his features. "Sounds like fun."

She smiled mischievously at him. "Yes, it will be." She turned to the boys. "Take them to the sparing area while I change." Winking at Shippo as he snickered, she went up into her room. Pulling a box from her closet, she slipped from her clothing and put the items on. Then she grabbed the sword that Hotaro had made for her.

She knew that he had used one of his fangs to make it, but she could also feel ice powers within the blade, meaning Hina had also given a fang. A silver dragon wrapped around the blade itself, it seemed to be made of ice, but flames surrounded it's wings. The kanji for eternal fire was inscribed on the blade as well.

The meaning for which, she held secret to herself. Once she stepped out of the house, she headed to the sparing grounds that her mother and grandfather had set up for her. She saw that Hiei was there without his cloak on, and her breath caught. His body looked like that of the gods. Quickly hiding her scent, she continued on towards him.

Hiei's reaction to her was almost instantaneous. She was wearing a form fitting black slayer uniform with silver armor. A sword was strapped to her side as she seductively walked towards him. He immediately began to harden, but luckily his groan went unnoticed. He wondered if she even knew what she was doing to him.

"Are you ready to spar?" She asked as she walked over to Yukina first.

"Hai."

And that started the battle. Hiei had his speed, but Kagome had her skill. She used the blade that was her gift while Hiei used his own, not his father's. Their blades met, and they seemed almost equally matched. The spar continued on for about an hour before a winner emerged.

Kagome knew she could last longer, but she also knew that she wanted to finish this quickly. Watching Hiei closely, she waited. Like a snake she struck quick and true. His blade flew from his hand as her weight forced him to the ground. Her sword held at his neck as her lithe frame pressed into him.

He didn't expect her to be able to stand against him so long, but what he truly did not expect, was for her to be able to defeat him. When her body pressed down on his, he had to fight back a groan. The fact that she could hold her own was a turn on, and that she was on top of him and won their match made his attraction worse.

So maybe she wouldn't be such a bad choice as a mate. Though he still was not sure if he liked the idea of taking a human as one. After all, he was the Forbidden Child, though that fact seemed to not matter to her at all. Hell, she even stood up to him without fear. He had his sword at her neck and could have killed her and she still hadn't shown him any fear.

Kagome smiled as she leaned down and in a sultry voice whispered in his ear "I win Hiei." She heard his breath hitch as her breath whisked by his sensitive lobe. Brushing even closer against him as she rose, she could feel the proof of his attraction.

He stood slowly, careful to hide his problem. "Did my father teach you that?"

Kagome looked at him sadly. "Hai, he did. He was faster than you, but had a lot more skill. He won through his skill mixed with speed. I'm not fast, so I must depend upon my skill, though according to Hotaro I am a lot faster than normal humans."

"You are." Came his response.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him, my speed comes from the need to dodge demons on a daily basis."

"Hn." Was his response.

Kagome sighed and walked over to the others. Shippo was extremely hyper. "That was incredible momma!"

"You did great sis! By the way, what's mating?"

That made her trip and fall over. Starting to laugh she could only look at him as Yukina giggled and Shippo snickered. Hiei came over shortly to figure out what was so funny. "How about I tell you when you're older?"

"But sis, I wanna know now." Souta whined.

"What does the boy wish to know?" Asked the stoic Hiei.

Shippo was the one who managed to answer. "He wants to know what mating is."

Before Hiei could say anything to that, Kagome quickly answered between laughs. "It's the demon's equivalent of marriage, only there's no divorce." Her face turned red as she continued. "It's also accomplished at the height of one's pleasure."

Souta immediately turned red. "Umm... I think the phone's ringing." With that, he took off into the house.

Now Shippo was outright laughing. "Human kids don't learn as young here, do they momma?"

"Nope. Souta's only eleven. He shouldn't really know for a few more years." Kagome laughed. Yukina, who was red, was still giggling.

"So when will you two mate momma?"

Kagome gained a reddish tint to her cheeks. Looking over at Hiei quickly, she turned back to her son. "When Hiei is ready to."

A devious smirk appeared on the demon's face. "I'm ready now."

Yukina turned a deep shade of red, and Shippo's laughing ceased as he looked at the fire/ice demon. Kagome's eyes took on a mischievous glint as she jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go up to my room then!"

Hiei looked at the girl in shock, before he noticed her mischievous eyes. His smirk returned as he picked her up and jumped through her window. He pinned her on the bed as she looked up at him in surprise. "It was your idea."

Kagome gulped. It seemed that the mating was about to take place. "H-hai, it was."

"You don't seem to want to anymore." Hiei was smirking evilly at the moment. It seemed that the human woman didn't really want to mate him.

"I'm just nervous." She sighed. "I've never... umm..."

That shocked him. "You have a child, yet you've never been with a man?"

"I adopted him."

"So I'll be your first." Hiei more stated than asked. At her nod, Hiei stood up, releasing her. "I'll be back tonight and we'll finish this."

She nodded her head, even as she blushed. "Ok." He took off through the window, and Kagome just sat there staring at where he was. It was a few minutes before she went back outside, simply jumping from her window.

Yukina saw her jump and gasped. "How did you do that?"

"I'm different..." Kagome answered vaguely. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Hai." Yukina nodded.

"Then come inside and I'll explain."

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

Kagome had made dinner that night and invited Yukina to stay there. She accepted, mainly due to the fact it'd upset Hiei if she tried to get to Genkai's without an escort. The two boys went to bed early, and Kagome dropped her concealment spell as she walked into her room. Hiei would need to know about her if he was going to take her as his mate.

She figured she'd tell him about the demon aspect of her life when he got here. Sighing to herself, she knew that tomorrow she would be mated. And not to just any demon, but to her best friends' son. Hiei seemed to be extremely powerful too.

Walking from her room and into the bathroom, she took a relaxing bath. Knowing that she'd be able to feel Hiei approaching and get out in time to be in her room for his arrival. Washing her body slowly to make sure she was clean, she stood when she finished and went to her mirror.

Gathering something that she never thought she'd wear, she put it on. Boy was Hiei in for a surprise. She just hoped that he'd like it. Slipping her robe on over it after brushing her hair out, she headed back into her room. Laying on the bed, she waited.

He arrived just before midnight. It was dark in the room, but his crimson eyes could still see. Kagome sensed him there and rose from her bed. A deep blush appeared as she let her robe slide down her body. She could see Hiei tense as she revealed herself.

He had arrived to find her room dark, but knew she was not asleep. She stood up and looked at him as she slowly allowed her robe to slide down her body. His own body tensed when desire coursed through him. She was standing before him in tight black leather. There was deep red trimming running along the outfit, and there was little left to the imagination.

His eyes raked over her body before returning to her eyes. They seemed full of nervousness and were a little uneasy. Hiei wondered why, but simply walked up to her. "You look good."

Kagome smiled slightly because she wasn't used to compliments. "There's something I need to tell you." Hiei gave a nod meaning she was to continue. "I'm not human, I'm not a demon either."

"Then what are you?" Hiei asked curiously.

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I am the Shikon."

"You're a jewel?"

"Hai. I am both priestess and demon. The jewel has joined with me."

"I don't care." Hiei said as he laid her down on the bed and tossed his cloak aside. "You are **mine**." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her.

Raising her hands into his hair, she returned his passionate kiss. It didn't matter if he didn't love her, he would be hers and hers alone. Mates could not be taken from someone unless they were killed. The important thing to her was that he **desired** _**her**_, **wanted **_**her**_. Not her incarnation, not her abilities, but **her**. It felt good to be desired.

Hiei's hands trailed down her body as they skillfully removed her leather clothing. He broke off the kiss and trailed some down her neck and onto her chest. His need for her was apparent through his clothing and she moaned as he pressed his need into her. Smirking to himself when she moaned under his kisses alone, he trailed a hand slowly down her body.

His actions elicited a gasp as she writhed beneath him. When his hand reached her curls, he stroked her. Inhaling deeply, Kagome slid her hands from his hair and to his shirt. Sliding them down then underneath the material, she pushed it up. Forcing him to remove it. Her breath caught when it came off and she saw his toned abs and chest.

Sliding her fingertips over his upper body, she could feel the muscles contract at her touch. His body seems to be steel wrapped in silk or velvet. Soft skin that covered hardened muscle. He was power in a human shaped shell. Feeling the heat of his body, the feeling of power he gave off, she lost herself in the sensations as he smirked.

So she liked to touch him? Well he'd just have to let her, wouldn't he? Laying down on the bed beside her, he let her explore him in anyway she chose. She was after-all, a virgin while he was quite experienced. Her touches were feather light, and she began to place kisses along his body.

Her hands trailed down to his belts and slowly undid them. She just noticed his katana was lying on the floor. Slowly she pulled his pants down and off. His boots were already gone. She gasped when she actually paid attention to how well endowed he was. Oh she had **seen** a naked man before, but never had she been able to touch one. Let alone **want** to touch one.

Her hands trailed slowly up his legs and to his thighs. She could feel the muscles twitch beneath her hands, and it felt wonderful. Slowly she brought her hands up to his length and stroked it, earning a groan from Hiei. She stilled, thinking she'd hurt him. "More.." He told her, helping her on.

One hand lowered and massaged his sac as she lowered her mouth to his tip. Twirling her tongue around it experimentally, she heard his deep growl of approval. Swirling around the tip again, she was met with the same response. Now she lowered her mouth and engulfed his head as she continued swirling her tongue and bobbed her head too.

Never had a woman done this to him, sure **he** knew how to pleasure a woman, but never had one pleasured him. And for never having done anything like this before, she was good. His hands were fisted in her hair, and he had to refrain himself from thrusting into her mouth.

When she began to take **all** of him in, it didn't take long for him to cum. She dutifully swallowed before kissing a trail upward. Stopping only to kiss his lips passionately, he returned the kiss with fervor, able to taste himself on her. He flipped them so that he was on top and kissed a trail down to her nether lips.

She moaned as his tongue stroked her. Panting as his wet organ attacked her clit, she bit her lip to hold in a pleasured scream. He was very good at this. Slowly her hands went down and twisted into his hair. "Hiei..." She moaned.

His fingers were slowly pumping into her, she'd be climaxing soon. He was right, but he wasn't expecting a silver barrier to surround the room just before she screamed his name. He didn't hear anyone stirring and guessed that the barrier was sound proof. Slowly sliding up her body, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"This will hurt." He whispered into her ear. Quickly he claimed her mouth and thrust into her, swallowing her scream. It did hurt, but he waited for her to adjust to him before he started moving. She gasped at the feelings that ran through her, before she began moaning.

He started kissing down her neck as he continued to thrust into her. Hands were brushing against her sides and stimulating her pleasure as she continued to moan his name. He couldn't believe how tight she was either. It was almost painful, but it felt exceptionally good.

Her stomach was coiling, and she could feel his member pulsing inside her. She was about to climax and so was he. An intense feel of pleasure washed over her as she felt him begin his own climax, and he bit the juncture of her neck. Acting on instinct, she bit him back, then began to suck gently. Without realizing it, she had marked him as her mate.

He moved aside and kissed her deeply, and she panted for a few minutes. Though she'd never been with anyone, Hotaro had explained about demon stamina and that his son would more than likely need more than one time to be satisfied. So upon catching her breath, she turned to him and started kissing him.

To say he was a little shocked would be an understatement. Kissing her back gently, he moved them so he was half on top of her. "You need to rest."

She smiled serenely at him. "You don't." Slowly kissing a trail up and down his body she sighed happily. Feeling loved and content in the arms of her mate. "I know you need more, and I wish to please you."

A small smile played across his face as he flipped her to her hands and knees. Leaning down and licking her neck where his mark was, he whispered to her. "You already please me." With that, he pushed into her and began to drive them both to another high. They continued to couple for the rest of the night.

Hiei was amazed that she could last so long. Pulling her back into his chest, he relaxed as her aura surrounded him. Falling into a peaceful sleep with his new mate in his arms. The barrier around the room dropped, but Shippo knew better than to let anyone in. He could smell the mating.

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

It was early afternoon when the two boys finally got tired of waiting, so they did the only thing they could. Shippo woke Yukina. "Aunt Yukina! Can you make us something to eat?"

Yukina smiled at the two boys. She loved being called Aunt, it made her feel really good. Mainly because she now had a family, which included a sister in-law, brother, and nephew. Possibly even a little brother if she thought about Souta. "Hai."

The three headed downstairs and Yukina pulled out assorted items that were required to make french toast. Hiei came down a few minutes later, and his aura didn't seem as cold as usual. Shippo could hear as his mother upstairs groaned. He giggled to himself when they all heard a boom. "Ouch! Stupid floor!"

"She fell out of bed again." Souta laughed.

"She's still used to sleeping on the ground I bet." Shippo said as he hid his own laugh.

"Why'd she always sleep on the ground?" Yukina asked.

"She didn't always, she preferred to sleep in the trees with Inuyasha or on her own. But normally we slept in her sleeping bag. We traveled all across the country to collect the shards of the Shikon."

"Did you ever go to the Koorime island?" Yukina asked curiously.

"No, but momma, Sango, and Kirara did. Hina wanted to go home, even though momma wanted her to stay in Kaede's village where everyone accepted her and you."

"What do you mean accepted her and us?"

"With momma's influence, the people simply didn't care about demon, hanyou, or human, as long as they didn't cause problems they were welcomed."

"Not many places are like that." The ice maiden replied.

"Edo was. Mamma made it that way after she awakened Inuyasha and found me. She kinda became village priestess, though Kaede was the actual one."

There was another sound coming from the stairs, before a loud thump. The two boys started laughing really hard. Souta spoke up first. "Having troubles sis?"

First there was a growl before a glowing white orb struck Souta and lit his pants on fire. Yelling as he jumped up, he tried putting it out. Kagome ever so sweetly walked into the kitchen, and with an innocent look asked "having troubles brother?"

Yukina put out the fire as she giggled, Hiei had an amused smirk, while Shippo was outright laughing. Souta turned a glare onto his sister. "That was not funny!"

"Sure it was." Kagome smiled back. "Next time I'll set your hair on fire though."

"How can you set **anything** on fire? I thought you were a miko, not fire demon." Hiei stated.

"I found out that my miko powers allow me some control over the elements. Hotaro taught me how to control fire, but I still need to learn the other elements." Kagome sighed as she sat down at the table. Her body ached in places where she didn't know she had muscles, and she was tired.

She glared at Hiei when she noticed his rather large smirk directed at her. Oh she knew why his smirk was so large. He was proud of the fact that she was having trouble walking normal... ok, at all. It made his pride as a male swell. "Something wrong onna?"

Her glare intensified. "I told you; my name is Kagome, not onna. And nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure, cause I think you're having troubles walking momma." Shippo said innocently.

"You know what, I'm getting a bath." And she attempted to disappear up the stairs. She fell twice more before making it to the bathroom. A smirk appeared on Hiei's face as he, too, disappeared from the kitchen. At the looks on the two boys' faces, Yukina began giggling.

**--**

Kagome was drawing water for a bath when she heard him come in. "Come to take a bath with me?"

He had a smirk on his face as he walked up to her and turned her around. "I've come to take you, the bath just happens to be here too."

It didn't take long for either of them to get undressed, and Kagome slowly lowered herself into the tub. Hiei got in right after she did and slid behind her. He then began kissing her neck to draw pleasurable moans from her."Wh-why now?"

"I want you now." Was his simple response. He spoke in between kisses. "I have needs... you are my mate now... so it is up to you... to fulfill those needs."

"Mmmmm... So you're just using me?"

"For now." He replied. "You knew when we mated that I did not love you, though I respect you since you were able to defeat me in our spar."

Biting in a really sensitive spot, Hiei managed to make Kagome moan obscenely. "D-do you think you could come to... love me with time?"

"Perhaps." And he decided he'd had enough talking as his hands brushed against her heated core. A loud moan escaped the girl's throat, and she barely had enough presence of mind to throw up a barrier. Fire seemed to slowly spread through her skin as it heated to his touch. Wherever any part of his body brushed against her, a burning sensation shot through her.

"H... Hiei..." She moaned as the feeling increased. His mouth captured hers as he sucked on her lower lip before forcing his tongue into her mouth and tasting her delicious taste. His fingers danced along her skin, one stopped to massage her breast as the other continued downward. Letting go of her mouth, he moved back to her neck. The girl had to pant to catch her breath as she leaned her head back against his chest.

She had no idea it could feel this good. Last night had been great in her opinion, but right now she felt as if her senses were going into overload. His fingers were driving into her, his hand was teasing her nipple, and his mouth was attacking her sensitive neck. Then his hands switched places. One came up to give attention to her other nipple as the other lowered to continue his play. His mouth even began attacking the other side of her neck.

It didn't take long for Kagome to reach her high, and when she did Hiei moved in front of her and sheathed himself within her in one thrust. The sensation of that making Kagome orgasm again. The result was her heated core clenched tightly around his throbbing member. He began pumping into her, prolonging her high and driving himself to his own.

A deep growl reverberated through his chest as he came. Looking down at the woman beneath him, and a surge of possessiveness enveloped him. He all of a sudden found himself not wanting to let her go. When he realized that, he shook the feeling off. For he knew what it was, it was a by product of the mating. He'd be very possessive of her for a little while because of his instincts. Releasing her from his hold, he sighed internally. His instincts were going to be driving him crazy over her for a while.

* * *

To: Haruka-Hime,

Yes, mating mark is shaped like a bite mark.

Also, a thanks to Kitsunegirl48, angelkitty77, WhiteDemoness11, Haruka-Hime, Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle, Music ADD, Kikyohater220, madmiko, KagHieiLuver, Taeniaea, and Anonymous for reading my story! I hope that you continue to read, and I hope that my story can keep you entertained!

If you enjoyed this story, please review it! I really like hearing reviews, because I like to know how others have enjoyed my writing!

Quick qeustion, do you think I should have Kagome get pregnant in this story? Give an answer when you review. In a few chapters, I'll tally the votes to see whether or not I will. If I do, I'll open a poll for boy or girl.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

The small group were headed to the park to have some fun. Shippo wanted to try out his newest ability to control plants. It had popped up a few days ago, and he had spent that time playing with the small plants and the grass around the shrine. He was hoping that the park would have plenty of flowers for him to work with, cause he found it fun to use plants to do things.

Souta thought it'd be fun to play around in the park as well. He was hoping that maybe Kagome could help him with his ki again. She had been helping him train with it since she got back. When she returned, it appeared she was different. He didn't know what it was, but something was different. It was while they were training that he found out what it was.

She had tajiya markings, demon marking, claws, and fangs... but she was still human. A human that had and could control youki. Even channel it through her hands to produce a deadly acid and acid whip. If you paid attention, you could see the power seeping from her frame. Though she had told him that she kept her markings cloaked and her powers masked.

So no one really ever saw her true markings. Souta only saw a few blurry markings. Though her concealment spell was removed when she was with Hiei, she didn't remove the glamour that kept her markings hidden. It was Hotaro who told her to keep them hidden. Her markings showed her power, with them invisible, no one knew her true strength.

At the moment, wisps of power were seeping off of her form. Though not many would be able to tell. It was her youki. It wanted out, and she hoped to use the plant life at the park to release it. Her youki could be used to manipulate plants, kind of like spirit kitsune. So hopefully the plants needed some energy to grow.

Blurry markings began to appear on her skin. Dark, black markings. Markings from something she shouldn't have any longer had. Though a few knew she did, none knew the truth about. She was the shikon... but she was also more. Silver flames began to dance along her skin, her power wanting to be freed. She stored up to much without using any.

Closing her eyes, she began releasing more. It'd be noticeable to those with a very heightened sense of awareness, but hopefully no one would notice. Slowly she started pushing some power into the grass that they walked by. The markings began to fade as the silver became transparent.

As soon as they reached the park, Kagome led them to a private part. Once there, she closed her eyes and loosed her youki. It seeped into everything that was near and the plants pulsed with life. The boys watched as her energy receded back into her skin. When her eyes opened, they were back to their normal blue color. She gave them a happy smile as she looked around at the plant life. All of which had grown rapidly. "Let's train!"

First she helped Souta. Having him close his eyes and open his mind to her powers. Going into his subconscious, she managed to lead him to his source of power. For one as young as he, it was tremendous. A barrier held it all in, and Kagome instructed him to concentrate and bring it down. To pull the power and wrap it around himself. The woman eased herself from his mind as she allowed him to do this on his own.

It was several minutes later that his once brown eyes snapped open. A gorgeous violet now looked out. Silver flecks lining his eyes. Just like her once brown eyes had turned to sapphire blue. His eyes changed as well. An aura of power now emanated from his frame. Power licked at every inch of his body as deep purple flames licked at his skin. Holy power surrounded his entire being. The strength of which emanated from his very soul.

Now it was time to teach him control and concealment. Power like theirs needed to be masked so no one could sense it. Though it was too late for that. For the detectors in Reikai had already caught the power surge. Already the prince had called for his detectives. Ordering Botan to fetch them quickly. Which took about two hours. Yusuke and Kuwabara had seemingly disappeared.

Back in the hidden clearing, Kagome was working with both boys. Shippo was easily controlling the plant life in the mark. His favorite thing was the flowers. Manipulating them into twisting themselves into flowery crowns was rather fun. He gave one to his mother, and placed the other on Souta's head while snickering. Of course, Souta got him back by making him wear one.

Kagome giggled at them and called them silly. Breaking it up, she told Souta to keep practicing while she helped Shippo with his youki. She did the same process with him that she did with him as she did with Souta. Going into his mind and leading him to his power. Only, his was gold. When his eyes opened, they were flecked with gold. Youki swarmed his entire body as golden tendrils of fire danced along his flesh.

His eyes sparkled with happiness and he seemed so surprised at the amount of youki he had found. The gold traveled up his arms and over his entire body. "This is so cool!"

"Focus and tame it." Kagome said as she smiled happily. "Bring it back into yourself slowly."

**--**

The alarms went off once again as soon as everyone was in the office. "What is that?" Kuwabara asked.

"It senses power levels. Two power readings have been taken of considerable amounts. I want you to go out and find them." Koenma said as he furiously sucked on his pacifier. "I also want you to search for three stray demons. They crossed over this morning and we have just recently collected this information. They, however, are keeping hidden."

"Why are they in Ningenkai?" Kurama asked calmly.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think they are looking for something or someone. No one knows much for sure, as there's not much on them."

"Hopefully this won't take long." Yusuke said in a bored tone. "Me and Kuwabara have other things to do."

"Just go find these demons and powers sources!" Koenma commanded as a portal opened up below their feet, dropping all of them into some woods.

"Didn't have to do **that**." The detective said in annoyance as he managed to land on his feet.

"Let's just find these things and get it over with." Hiei said as he glared at them all.

"Whatever." Yusuke said as he walked off in some direction. The others followed after him as he headed a little deeper into the forest, where they could feel traces of youki and what Kurama thought to be pure seikouki.

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry this is so short, but I'm trying to update all of my stories before tomorrow!

**Taeniaea (Thanks.)**

**angelkitty77 (More will come.)**

**Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner (Yes, that would be funny.)**

**shadow miko (Here's the update!)**

**C.A.Q (Thanks for the input!)**

**Anonymous (Nope, Koenma doesn't know.)**

**Music ADD (Hmm... Maybe lol.)**

**Ichigo Mirai (I had the chance!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Thank you my friend. I'll definitely keep it up, I need more crossovers to read.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Good!)**

**Alternative Angel (Possessive is good...)**

**madmiko (This will have some action and adventure to it, as well as a little mystery. The love will also be a focus. And trust me, it (meaning her loving him) will become important to him.)**

**Crazy Yoai Fangirl (It would be a while, but usually I update quickly, so I'd like the votes to asap lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will.)**

**KagHieiLuver (I love cliff hangers.)**

**Lovelywitch (Yeah...)**

**Sakura Maxwell-Minamino (I'll think about it, and I'm glad you love the story!)**

**TMRHP11 (I will!)**

**xXMCRangelXx (Hi Angel... Who said your my 'beloved' niece? Hmm...? Anyways, I'll upudate again soon.)**

**43InuAsha (Good... If you can't wait, you'll keep reading lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I'll try not to stop :) lol. Thanks for the compliment.)**

**Hells Twilight (Here's the update! And school is boring! Though it is needed...)**

**Kaylyn17 (Here's the update.)**

**kakashixangela (Here's the new update!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I'm glad that you like my stories. Here's the update!)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks!)**

**idabonz (I'll try!)**

**inuyashagirl5 (I will!)**

**MagicalRain (Here ya go!)**

**kinky-kitsune (I will.)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

The shrine was flowing with life as the two boys played around with their powers. Feeding them into the plant life and fixing things that needed it. Souta decided to plant some herbs and help them grow. Shippo decided to help him, and soon they had an entire herb garden. The Goshinboku was also given some of their energy, and it happily took all they offered it.

They were still playing around when a strong surge of power began to crackle through the air. It felt constricting, almost like they couldn't breathe or move. They could see Kagome move towards them, could hear her directions as darkness threatened to overtake their vision. They could also see three shadowy figures at the shrine steps. The power was seeping off of them and into the air.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

The boys were walking through the city, having given up on finding the two power levels that spiked, and were looking for the three stray demons. That's when they felt the strong surge of youki and could feel a nearby demon. They all tensed before taking off. Yusuke shifted to his demonic form as he realized where they were heading, and he took off with a greater amount of speed. Kurama shifted to his Youko form and picked up Kuwabara before taking off after the Mazoku. Hiei sped up as well, and they all skidded to a halt at the top of the shrine steps.

Kagome was kneeling on the ground in front of her brother and son. Glaring at the three demons, as she whispered something to the boys. Both of which looked to be on the brink of passing out. Or at least, they had. Silver energy began swirling slightly around Souta's form as he pushed himself up to stand. Golden tendrils of power began wrapping themselves around the kit's form as he, too, rose to his feet.

Kagome smiled serenely as she also rose. Standing between the two boys as she did so. Wisps of power crackled along her form as well. One of the cloaked demons laughed as that occurred. "So they can hold against my youki. It will not help them."

Violet eyes glared at the three before them as Souta took a step forward. "We could beat you if we wanted to." Silver flickered to life as the color threatened to overtake the rest. Shippo gave a nod of agreement as his golden flecks began to dance like flame through his emerald green eyes.

"You couldn't even defeat my father on your own kit, what makes you think you could defeat me?" Asked the demon in the middle as he stepped forward and pushed his hood down. Long white hair fell unbound down his back as his blood red eyes danced with glee.

"Impossible." Kagome muttered as she took in his appearance.

"I am Kazuki." The male demon said as he mock bowed to the woman. "I thought it polite to give you fair warning that I'm after you, my lady."

"That makes you immensely different from your father then." The woman stated calmly. "Now I have a question for you."

"And what is that?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"Are you an incarnation, or an actual child of his?"

The demon's eyes danced with merriment at that question. "I was wondering if you'd ask. I am born from him and another woman, but these two are not. This is Byakuya and Kinmotsu." He introduced them as his smirk remained on his face. "I must go for now, lady priestess, but remember my warning. I will return for you."

"Come near me again, and there won't even be ashes left." She said in a deceptively sweet voice.

"It took a fire demon lord to kill my father, and you think _you_ have a chance against me?" The demon asked with a smirk.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "Your father had the Shikon."

"Well the jewel was destroyed."

"Was it?" She questioned ever so innocently as silver mist began swirling around her. The three demons backed away from her, as the yuyu gang's eyes widened. Silver energy slowly began to dance along her skin. With a nod to the boys, they both smirked. Golden energy began rising and swirling around the kit as silver energy encased the boy. "I think we need to _escort_ you off the shrine."

That was all the boys needed as they raced forward, each taking on one of the powerful demons. The lead demon, Kazuki, went after Kagome as they did. She easily sidestepped his attack and landed a punch to his chest. Surprisingly and amazingly, it sent him sailing clear out of the shrine grounds. Souta's opponent left next, as Souta managed to kick him out. Shippo's way was a little more flashy, as he used the surrounding plants. Souta fell over laughing as he saw a healing herb throttling the demon. The miko merely shook her head, causing the kit to give her an innocent look. "What momma?"

"Just get him off the shrine Shippo."

"Yes mommy." The boy said with a pout as the herb threw him as far as it could.

"What the hell…" The voice had them turning to see that the yuyu gang were there.

"Hiei?" Kagome questioned as she looked at him in slight shock.

"Are you one of the energy sources that we were running around trying to find all day?" Yusuke more demanded then asked as he looked at her.

"I doubt it, my energy remains masked at all times." After a moment she added "though you might've sensed when Souta and Shippo's powers fully awakened."

"What do you mean?" Kurama questioned as he looked at her.

"She means that she taught us how to tap into our full power and release the barrier that held it inside us." Souta stated as silver energy continued to swirl around him. "Next she's training us to be taijiya, right sis?"

The girl smiled as she nodded. "If that's what you want Souta."

"Yes!" The boy exclaimed. "I can't wait to be able to help you this time."

"This time?" The miko questioned as she turned toward him. "What are you talking about?"

"You're going after that Kazuki person, right?"

"No she's not!" Yusuke exclaimed as he glared at the boy. "And neither are you."

"I can speak for myself Yusuke." The girl said calmly as she looked at him, she then turned to face her younger brother. "I'm not going to look for a fight, besides we need to wait here."

"May I inquire as to what exactly is going on here?" Kurama questioned as he looked at the woman.

"I am having a conversation with my little brother about something that you need not know of."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Sis, what all happened in the past?" Souta questioned as he plopped down onto her bed.

"You know most of what happened." She replied with a sigh.

"But not all, and I know that there are things that you're hiding."

"I've only kept the darker parts of the story out."

"I wanna hear them though." He responded. "Shippo knows them."

"He was there Souta, otherwise he wouldn't know them."

"That's not fair though. I might need to know these things if something happened. Enemies could try to use this kind of information against me."

That thought made the miko pause as she thought it over. There was a slight possibility that her enemies could decide to use something she'd done in the past against her little brother, so she supposed she should be the one to tell him. "Alright Souta, you win. I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Really?" The boy asked in a surprised yet happy tone. "What made you cave?"

"There are some things which happened in the past, and it's better if you hear them from me than from someone else." The young woman stated as she looked to her younger brother.

"What kind of things?"

"Things I'd rather you not have to know about." She stated with a sigh as a look passed into her eyes which made her look much older than she was. In that moment, Souta could tell that the events of the past had taken their toll and matured his older sister far more than she had originally let on.

**

* * *

**

I know that I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I'm attempting to update each of my stories, and then I'll hopefully be able to continue updating quickly. At least once a month is my hope, as the chapters should start getting slightly longer. And now I need to thank my loyal readers who've waited for this update. I know it's a little short, but I needed to get an update out.

(Review replies from Fanfiction . net)

**inuyashagirl5 (I will, and thanks.)**

**McMllnchrstn (Thanks.)**

**kinky-kitsune (The next one will hopefully be longer.)**

**Anonymous (Well here's my update, and your questions will be answered in time lol.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Maybe ;-) lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Not exactly lol.)**

**MusicADD (I suppose it is lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (My new boyfriend thinks they are as well. I shouldn't stop writing lol.)**

**Sabrina1204 (Thanks for the compliment!)**

**Ichigo Mirai (Thank-you!)**

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (Only kinda lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Sorry it wasn't all that soon.)**

**Alternative Angel (Every girl secretly loves it when their guy's a little possessive. Means they like us ;-) lol.)**

**Hells Twilight (I'll try to update sooner next time!)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks! Grapes are okay.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks.)**

**C.A.Q. (The chapters should start getting more detailed as my writing style has changed a bit.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (Sorry it wasn't soon, but here's the update!)**

**shadow miko (Sorry it wasn't all that soon.)**

**MuppyPuppy (I'm glad you do.)**

**Elvira Duchess Of The Night (Here's the update, and my summer was okay.)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (I will, and thanks.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I'll try to have an update out sooner next time1)**

**Evil RULZ (I'm glad you like the pairing, and I'll try to be quicker with my next update.)**

**Katara11 (Sorry it took so long, but I thank you for your kind words.)**

**LittlePsychoBunnys (Lol, here's a continuation!)**

**Lolchen (My writing style has changed a bit, and I'll probably be using more commas lol.)**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi (I will, and thanks.)**

**LeafeKnight7 (I'll try to be quicker with the next update.)**

**Kage Hasu (I'll try to.)**

**K,T,M (I'll continue it!)**

**Lily887787 (I'll try to.)**

**kurai-rin-kitsune (Thanks, and here's the update.)**

**LegendayBlackPanther (Well here's the next one.)**

**Alanna-Sama (Here's some more of it lol.)**

**Fairyfox (I'm glad you enjoyed it.)**


	12. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
